Big Time Speak Now
by imadisneygirl
Summary: It's been years since Stephanie King left. Now that Carlos Garcia has moved on and is about to get married, she decides to come back. Only fate knows what's in store for them. CARLOSxSTEPHANIE!


**HEEEY, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!  
>ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is crazy," I murmured to myself.<p>

Here I am, Stephanie King. August 14th, 2011. I don't know how I even got into this situation but this better work. It's the craziest idea I've ever come up with, but it's all I've got for last minute. It's been years since I was at the Palm Woods last, and that's when I met him. In that experience, something good came out of it. I met the guy of my dreams, Carlos Garcia. He was everything I could ever ask for; he's sweet, funny, outgoing, dramatic and a hell of a cute guy. When I say years, I mean years. I'm twenty-two now, at the door of the chapel where he's supposed to be getting married in a couple of hours. Yup, you heard me. Married. As in marriage; like a commitment for the rest of your life. Now, I guess that wouldn't be so bad if the girl he was getting married to wasn't a complete bitch. But, she is, and Carlos can't see that. Or if he does, he doesn't say or do anything about it.

And how do I know that she's such a bitch? Because I talk with Jo and Camille every other day, and they always talk about what she's doing now. Oh, the girl? She's drop dead gorgeous, but sadly, that's only on the outside. Her name is something along the lines of Katherine Jones—soon to be Katherine Garcia. Well, that is if I don't have anything to do with it.

After leaving the Palm Woods—against my will—I moved to New Jersey. There, I successfully continued my acting career. A while later, I found out from Camille and Jo that the guys including Camille and Jo had moved to New York. And that's why I'm here now.

"Stephanie? Stephanie King?" I heard a voice that I could point out anywhere. "Guys look, is that Stephanie? It is, isn't it?" The voice kept rambling on, making a slow smile spread across her face. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S STEPHANIE! AAAAHHH!" My dear friend Kendall Knight screamed loudly. Only seconds afterwards, I heard a rampage of footsteps heading my way.

I was enveloped in a humongous hug, and it felt amazing. I hadn't seen any of these people in years and I missed them like crazy. "Stephanie, you're back! I missed you so damn much!" Camille Roberts screamed at me. Camille and I were really close at the Palm Woods because we were both always auditioning for parts while Jo already had a role.

"You know, you really should have called," Logan Mitchell remarked adding his trademark sideways smirk. Just as I remember him; he's still the ultimate brain.

I smiled brightly. "Oh, I called, you just never talked."

"Ooh, I did, I did!" I heard James's deep voice, but yet, he still talked in girl words.

I entered his open arms, "Yup, you did."

"I feel like screaming at you for leaving me but I'm so happy you're back!" That's Jo Taylor for you. She was always a funny and to the point girl, that's what I loved about her. "But you're back now?"

Camille looked at me with squinted eyes. "Yeah. Now. And what's happening now? Oh, that's right. Carlos is getting married!" Logan and Kendall were lifting up their eyebrows at me just as I rolled my eyes. "What a coincidence!"

"Oh, shut up," I told them, laughing. "I couldn't help myself! I can't let him make the biggest mistake of his life."

Logan threw his hands up in the air as if praising something. "Alleluia! He won't listen to us when we say she's a bitch so maybe he'll listen to you."

"I doubt it," Kendall quirked. "But if he does listen then obviously his feelings haven't died for you, Stephanie."

My heart fluttered at those words. As cliché as it sounds, my heart still skips a beat every time I even think about him, which has been pretty frequently lately. "He has to be blind not to see that Stephanie still likes him. Or else she wouldn't have come all the way from New Jersey."

"So, where're you staying?" Jo asked me casually. Damn, I hadn't thought about that at all. The first thing I did when I reached New York was head right to the chapel.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Actually, I don't know. I just got here, and I didn't plan anything yet."

"Good, you can stay with us," Logan smiled warmly. He meant 'us' as in, he and Camille. Since now they're engaged, they moved in together to make it all the more official.

Before I could say thanks, Camille asked a question that I dreaded. "So, I guess you're wondering why he isn't here with us, right?"

I nodded, not wanting to look as desperate as I felt. "He went and have dinner with his fiancée and her parents," Kendall replied, looking at me pointedly.

"Great for him," They failed to notice how quiet my voice had gone. But they did notice that I didn't mean what I said. Not one bit of it. "At least he's happy," That made me second guess coming here in the first place. I want him to be happy. And if he's happy with Katherine, why am I stopping it? Oh I know, because I want him to be happy with me, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

James rolled his eyes, much to my surprise. "That's the thing!" He exclaimed. "He's not happy. He's not happy at all."

"Yeah, he says he's happy and acts like he's happy but he's dying inside," Jo opened up. "It's simple to see when you've known him for long. It's obvious."

Logan's face saddened. "And as much as we despise seeing him like that, there's nothing we can do because he won't listen to us when we say that she's not what he thinks she is."

"Wait, weren't you invited to the wedding?" Camille asked. "Carlos said he invited you."

Oh right, I never actually told her what happened. I was invited and that made me happy that he remembered me and sad that he was getting married to someone other than me. "I was invited, but then I got a surprise visit from the devil herself," They all looked surprised. But now they know what the witch is capable of. "She told me that I can't come to the wedding. She said that if I showed up, things wouldn't be so bright on my side."

"That—ugh!" Kendall yelled, not wanting to her a specific name. At first, I didn't want to call her a bad name because I didn't know what she was like. But after everything that Camille and Jo told me, and how rude she was to me, I knew that I had the total right to call her anything I wanted. "But if she didn't think you were a threat to her relationship with Carlos, she wouldn't have went all the way to New Jersey to tell you off," Kendall had a strong point. But that also made me think that maybe Carlos has mentioned me before. Or else she would have no idea I even exsisted. "So anyways, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I looked at him questioningly. "I mean, you didn't come all the way to New York to watch them get married did you? You're going to stop it, right?"

To be honest, that was my intention when I rushed over here. But how exactly am I supposed to stop the wedding? Run in halfway through the ceremony like a crazy woman, screaming and yelling at them to stop? No. Hopefully I could do that, just in a more civil way. "I want to stop it, but how?"

"Oh that's simple," Logan replied easily. Of course he knew the answer to this. "When the preacher says 'speak now or forever hold you peace,' that's when you speak."

I shot him a sarcastic grin. "Well thank-you Captain Obvious," He cheekily grinned back. "But what do I say?"

"Oh, I got this," Jo smiled, clearing her throat. "Carlos, wait!" She was obviously pretending to be me. I laughed along with all the others before she continued. "You can't married Carlos! Not to someone whose not me! I'm still in love with you and I know you're not happy with your fiancée anyways! Don't throw your life away by one commitment! Please, don't say yes."

I have to say, that pretty much summed up my thoughts. "Okay yes, that's exactly what I could say. But don't you think it'd get a bit nerve wracking?"

"Of course it will," Camille said softly, wrapping an arm around me comfortingly. "But you have to think, would you rather be nervous and back out or actually try to make things right and turn them back to how they were?"

Camille removed her arm from around me, only to have Logan pull her towards him with his own arm around her. "Cam's right. You should give it a shot no matter what is trying to take you down."

"Yeah I know," I smiled at all of them. "And what are you guys doing around here at this time?"

James shrugged. "We just decided to take a stroll around this place because we were pretty bored and there was nothing to do."

"And speaking of that, we should be getting home. We have to get up early," Kendall rolled his eyes, cursing darkly under his breath. "Normally I wouldn't mind since it's my boys wedding but I am completely against this wedding!"

Jo pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "And Carlos begged me and Cam to go and help Katherine get ready in the morning."

"You're actually going to go?" Logan asked in disbelief, looking at both Jo and Camille. Psh, if it was me I wouldn't go! But then again, it's Carlos asking… and how would I even say no to Carlos?

Camille huffed, obviously not happy about the fact either. "It's Carlos! You can't say no to him no matter what! And he legit begged. He was on his knees begging for dear life."

"Probably because no one else wanted to help her out in the morning," Kendall smirked. As much as I completely agree… nope, I completely agree. And I totally see where Jo and Camille are coming from, not being able to say no to Carlos and all. "Okay, time to go! Now, or else no one is getting me out of bed tomorrow."

James snorted. "It'll probably take a slap in the face to wake you up anyways." Kendall always was a hard guy to get out of bed, I'd know because of the guys' stories. We all said our good-byes and then I followed Logan and Camille to their apartment in the beautiful city of New York. Their apartment was beautiful, nothing that a doctor and actress's salary couldn't buy. It was a good thing that they had an extra room all ready for me.

"Here Steph, this is your room," Logan stated as I followed both of them to a huge and well decorated room. It had closets, couches and a massive bed.

I entered the room and set my bad on the bed. "Thanks guys, I won't be here for long though. Well, I hope."

"Don't worry about that Stephanie," Camille smiled. "Stay as long as you need too, we don't mind. As long as you're not like James and hog the bathroom," She joked. It's true though; that's James. "So, do you want us to wake you up when we wake up tomorrow morning?"

I think that'd be smart, don't you? I was actually thinking of meeting up with the guys and talking with Carlos before the wedding. Just to let him know that I'm here. And then I'll confess my love for him, as Jo puts it. "Uh yeah. Logan, do you think I could go with you and the guys in the morning? I just wanted to let Carlos know I'm here," Without thinking, I bit the inside of my lip.

"Yeah sure, I guess that'd be smart," Logan grinned, keeping his arms secured around Camille's neck loosely.

Looking at them made me feel like bursting out in tears. When you look at Logan and Camille you see a beautiful and happy couple, just like in the movies. And that made me think about my relationship with Carlos. What relationship? There is no relationship because I let it all go to waste. Just thinking about what could've been made me hate myself. It's my fault we're not together. "Really?" I groaned, shoving my head into a pillow. "Do you have to act all lovey-dovey around me?" I mumbled into the pillow.

I heard them laugh. "Sorry Steph," I lifted my head back up from the pillow. "Good-night, we'll see you in the morning," Camille walked over and gave me a hug. "You'll get him back, I know he still likes you," She whispered softly. I sent her a nice smile as she walked back towards Logan. Logan waved and smiled before walking off with Camille, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top and crawled into bed. I bunched up the covers close to me, suddenly feeling cold. I hate making this all dramatic and everything but he just won't get out of my mind! I can't stop thinking about him and the big day tomorrow! I can picture Carlos in my mind right now; he'd be wearing a well fitting black tux with a clip on tie, (he doesn't know how to tie a real tie.) He'd see his bride walking down the aisle and he'd act all happy, but I'd see it through his façade. I'd see the unhappy Carlos that's been crashing down the walls trying to escape. And maybe, just maybe, the real Carlos would escape from inside. When he sees me professing my undying love for him, he'll realize he's been lying to himself all this time and that he really does love me. I can only hope it'll go that smoothly and easily. But the life we live isn't so simplistic; you just don't get what you want.

* * *

><p>"Stephanie, wake up," That was definitely Camille's voice, there's just one problem. I stayed up practically half of the night thinking about what I would say today, so I didn't get much sleep. In English, that means I do not want to wake up right now. "STEPHANIE!" She screamed, but even that didn't get me to flinch. "Logan! She won't wake up!"<p>

I didn't hear Logan's response. Come to think of it, I don't even think he answered Camille. But the next thing I knew, I was flipping and struggling off the bed and onto the hard floor. Ice cold water flowed through my head down. Obviously Logan didn't respond because he was busy getting ice cold water to dump all over me! "LOGAN!" I yelled back, standing up angrily. Of course I wasn't exactly mad at him, but water and I do not mix during my sleep.

"Take him, take him!" Camille screamed, hiding behind Logan. "It was not my idea at all! It was all Logan, take him alive!"

Logan stared at Camille that was hiding behind him. "Really? You'd really sell me out? Nice girlfriend you are!" I laughed at them, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Come on Logan, anyone would sell you out," I joked with him. Camille laughed, hugging him from behind. He turned around rapidly, catching her lips by surprise with his own. Again, I felt a bit left out, but they were in love; it's not like I'm going to stop it. Not like I could anyways. "Well lovebirds, are we going to start the day or would you two rather go back to bed?" I looked at them pointedly.

They turned away from each other, Camille smiling shyly and Logan smirking at me. "You just wait for it, just wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked, smiling cheekily. "Oh Logan, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm so sure." He turned around and headed for the door, and said over his shoulder, "I'm going to get ready and you better be ready too by the time I'm done or I'm leaving you behind," I laughed at him. It'd been too long without him. "You too Camille!"

"Yes, mother," Camille grinned, watching Logan shake his head and walk out the door. "So," She turned to me and jumped on his head excitedly. "What are your plans for today?"

I've thought this through practically the whole night so I should have this down pretty good. But that doesn't change the fact that the butterflies in my stomach were driving me crazy with nervousness. "Well, I'm going to meet him this morning, tell him I'm here and that I'm happy for him," I felt my heart wrench out of place. "And I'll tell him why I'm not going to the wedding." I knew Camille felt sorry for me, I could see it in her eyes. "And then during the ceremony, I'm going to need your guys' help to sneak in, and then I'm going to do exactly what Jo said. Just not as dramatic of course," As I finished, Camille laughed.

"You can count on us, we'll get you in," She smiled. "But I have to go because I know Logan isn't lying when he says that he'll leave us behind." Camille sent me a small smile and walked out, closing the door behind her.

This is it, my last chance to back out. I packed an extra pair of clothes, luckily. Walking into the bathroom, I quickly changed into dark blue skinny jeans with a light purple halter top, adding my favourite purple Vans. Before I left to New York, I had straightened my hair and right now, it's still pretty straight so I left it down. I don't normally wear make-up and I wasn't going to start now that I was trying to get Carlos back, I wanted him to still see that I hadn't changed all that much. I walked out into the living room and Camille was there, dressed in some sweat pants, a tank top and a pair of converse. Her hair was up in a messy bun as well. "You're looking rather dashing for this wedding," I joked, sitting down with her on the couch.

"Please, if I could, I'd go just like this to the wedding," Camille obviously wasn't joking and I wasn't surprised at her words. "Just to show how much I'm against this wedding."

I knew she didn't like the idea of this wedding at all. After I left, she and Carlos became the best of friends. He wanted to talk to someone, express his problems with someone other than the guys, so there was Camille. They always went to each other for anything, but when he started dating Katherine, he wouldn't listen to anything she said. "Hey, it's not official yet. We still have a chance."

"Yeah hopefully," Camille breathed out in relief.

Logan quickly filed into the room, stopping abruptly when he saw the Camille and I were already there. "Hmm, surprise to see you two already here."

"We don't take forever like you," Camille responded back with a smile. But I see why he took longer; he was dressed in his tux for the wedding. Admittedly, it was only because he was best friends with Carlos and he didn't want to let him down. But he couldn't hide his distaste for the wedding.

Logan grinned. "You sure about that?" Camille rolled her eyes at him. "Okay well let's get moving. I'll drop Camille off at Katherine's and then Stephanie will come with me to Carlos's." I nodded my head and with Camille, we followed Logan to his car. Camille insisted that I took the passenger seat since she was leaving first. When we reached Katherine's mansion… Yup, I said mansion. It's huge! She must be rich, getting everything she wants. Already there was Jo's car. Poor Jo, having to deal with her all by herself. "Bye Cami! Good luck," Logan added glumly, smiling at her none the less. I waved at her too before she bounded up the steps to Katherine's mansion. Logan waited for Camille to get safely inside before he sped off to Carlos's apartment that he now shared with James, but soon enough, James would be on his own.

"Ready to go in?" Logan asked as he shut his car door. He looked over at me with a look of hope; he was hoping just as much as the rest of them were. And then there's me, who's practically dying. I don't know what to expect and it's killing me!

I nodded, taking a couple steps to reach him. "Um yeah. I think I am and if I'm not, I really don't have a choice." Logan laughed, leading me up the steps to the big building. We awkwardly rode up the floors with the elevator, and as soon as the elevator dinged, I nearly pressed the buttons to go back down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," I muttered, following Logan down the narrow and long hallway.

"Don't be nervous, okay?" Logan assured calmly. He actually wasn't supposed to hear that but I need all the encouragement I could get before I backed out and ran away. "He'll love to see you, I'm sure of it," He added nicely, sending me a warm smile. He knocked on the apartment door and to my dismay, it opened rather quickly.

Kendall had been the one to open the door, thank God. He looked happy and surprised at the same time to see me there. "Stephanie, you're here!" He hushed his tone a bit, so Carlos wouldn't hear.

"Yup, here in pure flesh," I attempted to smile but failed badly. Kendall noticed, sending me a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous, I don't know what to say, or what to d—" My sentence was cut off when the door opened wider and I saw Carlos's eyes. Not just his beautiful brown eyes, but along came his whole body and personality. His smile faded once his eyes hit me. I hoped that was only part of the surprise this was to him. Carlos was dressed in his black tux as well; I ignored the feeling that was growing inside of me. His hair was the same; his face was even the same. His dimples had been showing and he still has the white cute smile that all fans adored.

Logan and Kendall were looking between us in amusement. "Well, this is awkward," Kendall pointed out, making it even more awkward. "We're just gonna, um, yeah, just gonna go," Kendall pulled Logan inside and they both shoved Carlos out the door, almost knocking him into me but I had already moved up against the wall. Logan and Kendall closed the door and no doubt stuck their ears to hear everything that was about to be said. I even heard James questioning them, but they shushed him.

"Stephanie, hi," Carlos finally spoke up. I tried to keep my facial express and calm as possible even though I was completely freaking out inside. "You're here. For the wedding I mean, right?" I thought it was really cute how he was nervous. Or how nervous he looked.

Now that it was my turn to speak, I was almost certain I'd make myself look like a fool. "Um, well sort of. I came, but I'm not going to the wedding."

"What, why?" I was actually genuinely happy at how sad he sounded when he said that. "Didn't you get the invite?"

I smiled, finally feeling happy. "No, I did, thanks for inviting me," Carlos's eyes sparkled at the thanks. "But I was sort of uninvited," Confusion flashed across his face; he obviously didn't understand what I meant.

"Uninvited? By who?" He questioned. I was starting to feel more comfortable around him, just like old times. But since I was was about to tell him what his beautiful wife-to-be did, things started to get a tad bit awkward again.

By this time, I could hear a full on argument between the three boys still in the apartment. They were yelling/whispering at each other, fighting over who got to hear at the door. "Um, your fiancée?" Even to me it sounded more like a question opposed to a statement.

"Katherine?" He looked away for a split second, hurt washing over his face. "She went—to you?" I nodded, biting my lip, afraid of what was going to happen now. "I'm sorry, she never said anything," Well of course she wouldn't, you dork! "But consider this your re-invite!" He quickly posted a giddy smile on his face. This explains how they always say that Carlos masks his pain and suffering behind his façade; this is exactly what they meant. "I, Carlos Garcia, invite you, Stephanie King, to my wedding!"

I couldn't help but laugh; only Carlos would do something like that. "Thanks, I'd be honoured to go to your wedding…" If only I was the bride. "But I can't," I added.

"What?" The hurt came back to his face. He looked completely lost and hurt. "Why not? I want you to come!" Those words just tore at my heart even more. He wants me to see him get married to another girl while I'm in love with him. Just my luck, huh?

I had a feeling that tears were going to start brimming in my eyes but I fought my hardest to keep them away for now. "I can't, I only came to visit. I don't have anything to wear, or anything!"

"That's not a problem," I swear his face brightened. "I can call up Jo and Camille. I'm sure they have something for you to wear!" I know they have something for me to wear; I just don't want to go to the damn wedding. And how exactly am I supposed to tell that to the sweetest guy I've ever met? Not to mention the guy that I've been in love with for years. "Please. Say you'll come?"

And of course I'm on the spot again. He was looking at me hopefully, killing me inside. I could hear my whole mind chanting at me to say yes. "Um, yeah, okay."

"Yes, thanks Stephanie!" He made a move to hug me, but stopped. I think he saw the hurtful look that crossed my face because instead of the hug, he softly kissed my cheek.

Keeping my thoughts to myself and trying to cool down my burning face, I put on my calmest expression and looked up at him. "But Camille and Jo are helping out Katherine. Won't she be upset if I steal her helpers away from her?"

Carlos shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll give her a call," With that, he walked inside swiftly, hitting the guys with the door. "Jeez, did you ever learn better?" He hollered at the guys before the all filed out the door, looking at me excitedly.

"So, how'd it go?" James asked with his face full of interest and excitement.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Like you didn't hear the whole thing with your ears against the door," I responded back, raising my eye brow.

"Fine! You caught us, we heard everything!" Logan gushed, not holding it in any longer. But I don't blame them, I'd be pretty curious too if it wasn't me this was about. "So, what's Carlos about to do now?"

My face slowed and the happiness sort of faltered; they noticed. "He's going to call Camille and Jo and see if they can get me something to wear for the wedding."

Kendall's eyes popped out of their sockets. "You're going to the wedding?" He exclaimed.

"Like actually going?" James shouted, just as shocked as Kendall and Logan. "Even after everything that's happened?"

I see where they're coming from. If it was my choice, I wouldn't be going. "I don't want to go but I can't say no now that I'm here," They seemed to understand at that part. "And this is my chance to try and stop it without having to do some crazy scheme."

"Well either way, you're going to have to do something crazy because Katherine is going to freak when she sees you there," Logan commented. It's true; Katherine is going to have a cow.

Our conversation was interrupted when Carlos came back out from the door. "They'll be here to pick you up soon; they should actually already be here," Great. Just great. I'm actually going to go through with this.

"Um alright. I'll see you all later," The guys all waved, James, Kendall and Logan sending me sympathetic smiles. Hopefully they'd knock some sense into Carlos now that he knows I'm here for him. I walked away, back the same way I'd come in with Logan. As I reached the lobby, I saw Camille and Jo in Jo's car. I quickly ran over and entered the back seat. "Guys, I can't do this, I can't go to the wedding!" The tears that I've held in this whole time were finally starting to come out and they were pouring freely down my face.

Camille instructed me to breathe deeply, attempting to calm me down. Jo started driving but still tried to help me out. "It's okay sweetie. You just need to try, remember that," Jo stopped at a red light so she turned around to look at me while she continued talking. "I know it's hard. I can't tell you what to do because I've never been in this situation but I can tell you this: it's all inside Stephanie. What you need, the courage; it's all inside of you. You just need to find and use it when you most need it, which is today."

"I can't pretend that I know what you're feeling, and I can't pretend that I know exactly what you're going through. But I don't have to pretend that I'm your best friend, because I am. And best friends help each other through whatever, even if they don't know exactly what's happening. We are going to be there every step and when you stand up and object to that wedding, don't think that we won't be right behind you, backing you up, because we will," Camille smiled genuinely. I just love those girls so damn much! They really inspire me. And it's good to know that I won't be the only one objecting to this wedding. "Listen, Carlos hasn't been himself since he started dating Katherine. He stopped being goofy, sweet Carlos and turned into some cold guy who lets himself be controlled. That's not the Carlos we know and love and we all want him back. And you're our only hope. You're the only way we can get him back and please don't back out now. We need you. Do it for us, do it for you; do it for Carlos, because you love him." This speech made me start to cry again. Who knew that one small action could turn into a life changing act?

Confidence struck me at once. It's exactly what I need to swipe away at the tears, look at my two best friends and smile. "I'm not going to back out. I'm going to get the old Carlos back, even if it's the last thing I do," Our moment was ruined when the driver behind us honked his horn. Jo quickly looked at the sign and indeed saw that it was green. In response, she honked her own horn, several times I may add.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the driver who had passed onto the other lane and honked the horn again as he passed her. Camille and I laughed; these were the people who need me, and these were the people that I was going to help. In no time we reached Jo and Kendall's house. Eagerly, we all walked in and straight to Jo's room. "Okay, I've decided, we're going to make you look super hot just to show Carlos what he's missing out on." Camille and Jo started looking through her dresses. They found millions of pretty ones, but either I didn't like them or they didn't make me look 'hot' enough, as they put it.

But then I found it. Or should I say they found. Anyways, it was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was a hot pink mini dress featuring a strapless bodice with an elegant sequined applique at the waist with layers of tulle creating a full flirty skirt. And when I tried it on, it looked really good. "Oh my gosh! He's gonna kill himself for letting you go!"

"He didn't let her go, genius," Jo replied back. How true was that, huh?

Camille's smile faltered. "Oh right. Who cares! Stephanie looks hot!" That reminds of the Palm Woods dance when Carlos said the same thing. It was a good feeling to know a guy like Carlos actually thought something of me. Something nice. I put on a pair of sliver heels and let them do my make-up.

"You ready?" Jo asked, looking at me through the mirror. Am I ready? No, I am absolutely freaking out.

I shook my head, the loose curls that they made shaking along with me. "No, I'm not. I am having a flipping heart attack."

Camille laughed. "Just remember what we talked about and you'll be fine!" Yeah, I really hope that's all it takes. "But we should get going so we'll drop you off at the chapel and meet you there in like half an hour. Our dresses are still at Katherine's so we'll just go get them, come back, get ready and come meet you."

"Alright," We all headed to the car and I took the backseat again. Jo drove quickly, reaching the chapel in no time. "This is my stop. Bye, I'll see you girls soon," They waved and I stepped out of the car watching it speed off. I turned around and carefully walked up the concrete stairs. I opened the big doors, and saw what was inside. The chapel was decorated beautifully, like honestly. As I looked up front, I met eyes with him. Yup, I know you know who I'm talking about. Carlos Garcia; the one and only.

He wasn't the only one there. The guys were there too. Kendall turned around first, gawking at the view; I hoped that was a good thing. James turned around too, wondering where they were all looking at, and his jaw fell open. I'm taking that as a good sign as well. And Logan turned around finally. At first he looked taken aback but he started to slowly smile when he saw Carlos's reaction. "Stephanie, you're here!" Logan exclaimed, jumping down the steps and walking down towards me. "You look amazing, he won't be able to resist!" I smiled warmly at him as he led me up to the altar. James and Kendall smiled too, giving me the thumbs up behind Carlos's back.

"Um yeah, Stephanie, thanks for-for coming," Carlos sputtered out. He turned around, going back to what he was doing.

Kendall and James ran down quickly. "He's totally trying to clear you out of his head!" Kendall whispered, grinning.

"Definitely! You look hot!" I guess that'd have to be a good sign considering it was coming from James Diamond, the ruler of girls. "In a total friend appropriate way. Considering you're stuck on my best bud," James winked at me. "I say you should sit right over there," He pointed to the fifth row on the right side of the chapel. "That was everyone will have a good view of you when you object."

My smile faded and I bet even some of the color drained from my face underneath all the make-up they put on. "Don't even remind me," I groaned while they laughed. I walked over to the pew and sat down on the end, closest to the aisle. I watched them do what they had to do, while I waited patiently. Finally, Jo and Camille arrived, looking beautiful as always. Jo had a long sky blue dress that only covered one shoulder. Camille had a deep purple fairly short dress. It was strapless and flowed out outwards towards the bottom. They both went to give their boyfriends a quick kiss before coming and sitting next to me.

"I have to say Steph, I'm really proud of you," Jo said truthfully. It's nice to know they're counting on me so much but I don't want to disappoint them if I mess up.

I shook my head, a smile spreading across my lips. "Don't be proud yet. For all we know, I could have a stroke and fall dead right here and now." Okay, so I don't want to die but I don't want to object to this wedding either.

"Yeah, I'm so sure that'll happen," Camille laughed. Minute by minute we talked and more guests started filling the room. I could see Carlos growing more nervous and the guys did their best to console him. But the time finally came and it was announced that the bride had arrived. Carlos's body stiffened at that announcement. I didn't know if it was because he was nervous or because he simply didn't want it. Everybody stood for the arrival of the bride. And I can tell you that we three girls were the last of them to stand, considering it was against our will. But I have to say, when Katherine walked down that aisle, she looked absolutely amazing. Decked out in sparkly white, make-up done, hair in a beautiful up-do, she looked mesmerizing. The only thing that went wrong while she walked down the aisle was when her eyes hit me; her smile instantly faded, bringing a smile to my face. She composed herself quickly, sending a quick death glare. We all sat back down gladly, and the preacher started doing his things.

As time fled by, I started growing even more nervous. My palms started to get sweaty and I couldn't sit still in my seat. "If anyone has the reason to object to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." There they were. Those were the words I was dreading all day. Camille and Jo expectantly looked at me. Logan, Kendall and James looked like they were about to be sick. They were obviously sick of Katherine's flirty smiles and looks towards Carlos who sort of looked disgusted. But the three of them looked towards me too, knowing what I was about to do. My legs did all the work when they stood up. Horrified looks came from everyone in the crowd but I could only look at Carlos, who had looked in my direction too.

"I object!" I yelled loudly, feeling more confident. "I object to this wedding, and I object to the life you're living Carlos," Katherine shot Carlos a sharp look. "You're not yourself anymore. You haven't been ever since you started dating her," I spat. "Listen, we miss you. I miss you. I have ever since I left! You can't change completely because of one girl who has the need to control your every move and somehow convinced you into getting married to her when you don't even love her!"

That seemed to be the last straw for Katherine. "He loves me!" She yelled back, enraged.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not," I heard a voice from beside me and Camille stood up, smiling at me. "When you get married to someone, you love them for who they are. You don't insist on changing them for the worse. Obviously you don't love him. You love who you changed him to be, not the real Carlos." I didn't miss the supportive smile that Logan sent Camille; now that was real love.

Katherine shook her head. "No, I love him just the way he is!"

"No, you really don't!" Jo shouted back, standing up too. "If you loved him just the way he is, you wouldn't have changed him."

Carlos looked completely shocked still but his friends didn't. They were ready to take action. "You know they're completely right. I've known Carlos since we were in dipers and he's always doing some crazy stunts and joking around," Kendall said, walking out of his position and to stand in front of the couple at the bottom of the stairs. "When's the last time Carlos has done one of his crazy stunts?" His face looked disgusted towards Katherine as he said his next words, "It was months ago."

"You changed our Carlos and what's worse?" James's voice sounded genuinely broken and hurt. "There was nothing we could say or do that could change him back! Our only hope was Stephanie," He looked at me. "She was the one girl that Carlos really had liked, maybe even loved, who knows? Exactly, who know? We won't ever know because of what you did to him!"

Logan was the only one who hadn't spoken yet but what he had to say wrapped up the whole thing. "We want you back Carlos, we really do. We were so happy when Stephanie showed up because we thought we finally had a shot at getting you back. I see it didn't work because you haven't said a thing. I guess you really do love Katherine, and you really do want to get married. Our bad, we thought we knew our best friend. Or what he used to be at least. I'd love to support you at such a big step in your life, but how can I when I know you're making the biggest mistake of your life?" The three boys walked off down the aisle to meet me and Camille and Jo.

"Wait!" Carlos hollered out to us, turning us around. Carlos was actually speaking. To us, to me! He was taking a stand! "You're right, I changed, I know. And you're right, I don't love Katherine, and this is the biggest mistake of my life," He didn't dare to look at Katherine's tear stained face. "But there's one thing you guys didn't say that's still true," He looked directly at me. "I still love you Stephanie. I never stopped; I just never had the courage to do something about it so I tried to move on. This whole time I've been lying to myself, saying I was happy with Katherine when in reality I was miserable. And when I saw you this morning, it made me think twice about everything." He now looked at the rest of his best friends. "I'm so sorry I did this to you guys. All you wanted to do was help and I was an asshole and pushed you away. Kendall, I'm sorry that I completely ignored your thoughts. I should've listened to them because they might've helped me to see what I was doing to myself and my life. James, I'm sorry for never being there like I was before when you needed me. I should've never abandoned you because you never left my side. Logan, I'm sorry I got so irritated with you all the time. I was jealous of you. I was jealous that you had such a strong relationship with Camille. I wanted that too. Just not with Katherine. Jo, I'm sorry that I shoved away all your help. I was being an ass thinking I knew everything on my own. Obviously I don't or else I wouldn't be standing here right now. And Camille, you've been my best friend for years and I think I hurt you the most. I said the rudest things and did the most inconsiderate things. I feel horrible, I am horrible, a horrible person. I pushed you away when I needed you most and then when I really needed you, you were still there. But when you needed me, I was never there. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all of you. I want you guys back. I miss you guys too, really bad. I hate that I made such a big impact, a bad one. Just please, be there for me just one more time, even though I don't deserve it?"

That speech literally touched my heart. It was the deepest thing I've ever heard Carlos say. Tears spilled down my cheeks out of happiness but I wasn't the only one. Camille let a few tears escape too, as she walked slowly towards Carlos and he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. The rest of us ran over to join in. We pulled away all too quickly, but I knew exactly why. Carlos pulled me out of the group, landing a perfectly soft kiss onto my lips.

All it took was to stand up. Stand up for what I believe in. With the help of my best friends' right behind me, I could do everything and so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEEEEEW!<strong>

- Kaathy (:


End file.
